greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Rocco
Alex Rocco played Ed Diamanti in the season six Private Practice episode Aftershock. Career Filmography *''Don't Sleep'' (2017) *''Silver Skies'' (2016) *''Scammerhead'' (2014) *''The House Across the Street'' (2013) *''And They're Off'' (2011) *''Batman: Year One'' (2011) *''Blackbird (short)'' (2011) *''Now Here'' (2010) *''Ready or Not'' (2009) *''Smokin' Aces'' (2006) *''Jam'' (2006) *''Find My Guilty'' (2006) *''Crazylove'' (2005) *''Restive Planet (short)'' (2004) *''The Job'' (2003) *''The Country Bears'' (2002) *''Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie'' (2002) *''Italian Ties'' (2001) *''The Wedding Planner'' (2001) *''The Last Producer'' (2000) *''Sam Churchill: Search for a Homeless Man'' (1999) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Goodbye Lover'' (1998) *''Just Write'' (1997) *''Dead of Night'' (1996) *''That Thing You Do!'' (1996) *''The Flight of the Dove'' (1996) *''Get Shorty'' (1995) *''Harmful Intent'' (1993) *''Love, Honor & Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage'' (1993) *''Boris and Natasha'' (1992) *''The Pope Must Diet'' (1991) *''An Inconvenient Woman'' (1991) *''A Quiet Little Neighborhood, a Perfect Little Murder'' (1990) *''How to Murder a Millionaire'' (1990) *''Wired'' (1989) *''Dream a Little Dream'' (1989) *''Lady in White'' (1988) *''Scenes from the Goldmine'' (1987) *''Return to Horror High'' (1987) *''P.K. and the Kid'' (1987) *''Stiffs'' (1985) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''Gotcha!'' (1985) *''Braker'' (1985) *''Stick'' (1985) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''The First Time'' (1982) *''The Entity'' (1982) *''Nobody's Perfekt'' (1981) *''Lily: Sold Out'' (1981) *''The Stunt Man'' (1980) *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) *''Voices'' (1979) *''The Grass Is Always Greener Over the Septic Tank'' (1978) *''Rabbit Test'' (1978) *''A Question of Guilt'' (1978) *''Husbands and Wives'' (1977) *''Fire Sale'' (1977) *''Hearts of the West'' (1975) *''A Woman for All Men'' (1975) *''Twigs'' (1975) *''Hustling'' (1975) *''Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins'' (1975) *''Freebie and the Bean'' (1974) *''Three the Hard Way'' (1974) *''Legend in Granite'' (1973) *''Detroit 9000'' (1973) *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) *''Slither'' (1973) *''Bonnie's Kids'' (1973) *''The Outside Man'' (1972) *''Stanley'' (1972) *''The Godfather'' (1972) *''Brute Corps'' (1971) *''Wild Riders'' (1971) *''Blood Mania'' (1970) *''The Boston Strangler'' (1968) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) *''Motorpsycho!'' (1965) Television *''Maron'' (2015) *''Episodes'' (2014-2015) *''Magic City'' (2012-2013) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2011) *''Party Down'' (2010) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''ER'' (2005) *''The Division'' (2001-2004) *''One Life to Live'' (2004) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2003) *''Family Guy'' (1999-2001) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2000) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1999) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1998) *''Home Improvement'' (1997) *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' (1997) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''Goode Behavior'' (1997) *''The Simpsons'' (1990-1997) *''Mad About You'' (1996) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1996) *''Hope & Gloria'' (1995) *''Partners'' (1995) *''Can't Hurry Love'' (1995) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1994-1995) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Daddy Dearest'' (1993) *''Sibs'' (1991-1992) *''Midnight Caller'' (1991) *''Carol & Company'' (1990) *''The Famous Teddy Z'' (1989-1990) *''Murphy Brown'' (1989) *''The Facts of Life'' (1981-1988) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1988) *''Hunter'' (1987) *''Hotel'' (1987) *''Rags to Riches'' (1987) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1984-1986) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985-1986) *''The Golden Girls'' (1985) *''The A-Team'' (1985) *''Hollywood Beat'' (1985) *''Hot Pursuit'' (1984) *''The Love Boat'' (1983-1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1982-1984) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1984) *''Matt Houston'' (1984) *''Jessie'' (1984) *''The Best of Times'' (1983) *''Small & Frye'' (1983) *''CHiPs'' (1980) *''What Really Happened to the Class of '65?'' (1977) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1977) *''The Godfather: A Novel for Television (mini-series)'' (1977) *''Harold Robbins' 79 Park Avenue (mini-series)'' (1977) *''Baretta'' (1977) *''Dog and Cat'' (1977) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1977) *''The Rockford Files'' (1977) *''Police Story'' (1975-1977) *''Mary Tyler Moore'' (1977) *''Delvecchio'' (1976-1977) *''Three for the Road'' (1975) *''The Blue Knight'' (1975) *''Cannon'' (1972-1975) *''Kojak'' (1973-1975) *''Get Christie Love!'' (1974) *''The Rookies'' (1974) *''Lotsa Luck'' (1974) *''Circle of Fear'' (1973) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1971-1973) *''The F.B.I.'' (1972) *''That Girl'' (1970-1971) *''Get Smart'' (1967) *''Batman'' (1967) *''Run for Your Life'' (1967) External Links * * Category:Actors